The Taste Of Your Lips Says We Should'nt Have Met Like This (2)
by All-PointsBulletin
Summary: A Jack Barakat Love Story Chapter 2


**Chapter Two**

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

Sunny sat up in bed, feeling the full weight of her jet lag. She crawled out of bed, grabbing a towel from the end of her bed and sauntered off to the bathroom.

The warm water helped, she grabbed her coconut scented body wash and lathered herself up. She left the warm water run down over her head; surrounding her. She washed her hair and rinsed then grabbed her fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself.

She wiped the steam from the mirror; slight bags under her eyes but all and all not too bad. She dried herself off and went back to her suitcase to grab some clothes. Today was important, first impressions are everything.

"Business professional or business casual..." she thought out loud. Her voice echoed in the empty hotel room.

"Hmm," she thought, she walked over to her handbag and pulled out her iPod slipping in onto the dock.

She was suddenly surrounded by the rough beautiful voice John Ohh and The Maine. She smiled to herself, realising at last that the next six months she gets to hear this live, every night; meeting the men who've always been there with her, through their music.

She settled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, black button up shirt and black heels. After slipping into her clothes she went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

Her hair was basically dry, so she left it; it usually looked more done when she just brushed it. She applied her foundation, drew a fine black line across each eyelid, added a little mascara and topped it off with lips pink glossy lips.

She gave herself one last check over and went back to the room to grab her jacket and bag heading out the door to the elevator.

It was raining again so she hailed a cab; "Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"Hopeless Records please" she said with a smile. The cab driver grunted, that would be something she would need to get used too.

30 minutes later her cab pulled up out the front of a large brick building on a busy street. She paid and thanked the driver and stepped into the building.

It was a large area, hard wood floors, and brick walls; much like her place back home. She walked up to a big black desk; there was a pretty brunette sitting behind it on the phone. She was scribbling something onto a notepad. She smiled at Sunny when she saw her approach.

"Hi welcome to Hopeless Records, my name is Chloe can I help you? Her voice was light and sweet.

"Hi, I'm Sunny Parker; I have a meeting with Mr Posen at 9"

She checked her watch, "You're early," she said confused, "I'll let him know you are here, please take a seat." She gestured to a couch near the back window.

Sunny walked over and sat down. She checked the time on her watch "8.45am. I'm not that early..." she thought.

She picked up a magazine and started flicking through. She skipped back a few pages when a face caught her eye; it was the man from last night. Jack Barakat – Guitarist All Time Low.

"HA!" she thought, I knew it.

"Ms Parker?" she looked up, "Good morning Mr Posen, please call me Sunny" she stood up and shook his hand.

"Please call me Louis" he smiled and gestured for her to follow.

They small talked until they reached his office. He sat down and gestured she do the same.

"So Sunny, you have the wonderful pleasure of babysitting for the next six months." He laughed.

"Nothing I can't handle, I assure you," he smiled back

"From what I have been told, I do not doubt you one bit. You have quite a reputation about you, all good mind you.

"I'm very good at my job,"

"Alright, well here is the itinerary, budget list, set times, everything actually" he handed over a large envelope and three folders, "we have set up a team to assist you and you will be meeting with them as soon as you are ready. And on behalf of everyone here, thank you for taking this on." He shook her hand again

"Just speak to Chloe about setting up a meeting time with the team"

"I will; thank you for this opportunity Louis"

They shook hands and she walked back to reception.

"How did it go Ms Parker?" Chloe asked.

"Please, call me Sunny. Very well thank you, I am suppose to set up a suitable time to meet my team with you"

"Yes, what time works for you, we can do any time today?"

"Alright, how about," she checked her watch, "11ish today?"

Chloe looked at her for a second "Are you sure, that's an hour from now."

"Definitely, what room shall we use?"

Chloe pointed to another hallway off to the side of the building "down there to the left, room 11" she smiled.

Chloe sat down and opened her files, she read through them all, once and then again. "Okay, easy" she thought.

After about a half hour she went back to Chloe, "Is there somewhere I can get coffee from around here?"

Chloe told her the name of a small cafe about a block down. Sunny walked down and ordered a large cappuccino. The coffee woke her up a little, made her focus better.

It was quarter to 11 by now so she went back to the label. She sat down in the room and waited.

The briefing too about an hour and a half, she met everyone she would be dealing with and gave them all a little history on herself. They were all professional and very nice people.

She was given an assistant named Jamie. She was a young girl, 17 maybe 18, an intern for the business.

After the briefing she was back to reception talking to Chloe who was also working on the tour.

"So how long have you been a tour manager? You're only like 21" she asked amazed

"Since I was 18 actually, when you know what you want nothing holds you back" I simply stated.

I was filling in some papers when a large group of men walked in. Most went straight to the back room, greeting Chloe as they walked past.

"Hi."

Sunny looked up, "Hi." She smiled. She knew this face, this voice. It was John Ohh.

"I'm John, you must be Sunny" he smiled,

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked stunned

"Truth? I Googled you. When I got told we were getting a young, Australian tour manager, I couldn't resist." He smiled again.

"I did not know I was on Google, all good I hope."

He smiled again, "Of course, it was nice meeting you finally" he kissed her hand and followed the boys into the back room.

Sunny laughed. "When will boys learn?" she turned back to Chloe.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked stunned

"Um, yes. Pretty much, they usually get the point after about two weeks though. Most of them," Sunny smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday" she said to Chloe.

She turned to leave and ran straight into the chest of a man, dropping all of her paperwork.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," she got down on her knees to pick everything up

"Here, let me help you, I really should watch where I'm going" he sighed.

Sunny looked up into a pair of big brown eyes, his perfect face smiling at her.

"Hey, I know you!" he said "You're Sunny right?"

"Yep, that's me," she smiled, "Jack, right?"

He nodded enthusiastically like a little kid.

"I guess I made an impression for you to be stalking me at my label" he smirked.

"Actually, I'm not stalking you," she stood up, "I'm your new tour manager"

He stood up, a shocked look on his face which then turned into a smirk.

"So, you took a job to stalk me? Can't resist the Barakat charm."

"Don't flatter yourself," she smirked, she heard the rest of the boys walking back into reception and caught John's eye, "I'm here for John anyway," she turned and winked at him.

"Bye Jack!"

With that she walked out the doors and jumped into the nearest cab.

Her phone started ringing within minutes.

"Hello?" Sunny answered, not recognising the number.

"It's Chloe. Are you serious?" She whispered into the phone "Because I am pretty sure you just broke Jack's heart, the look on his face was priceless"

"Calm down Chloe, I was joking. If he wants to be a douche, I can too" Sunny laughed into the phone.

Chloe laughed "That's okay then, I panicked, I don't want to go on tour with cranky boys. I've done that before, not fun! But..." she stopped, "Actually, you might just make this more fun than anyone. I'll see you Monday" and she hung up.

"I think I made a friend," she thought to herself.

It was only 12 so she decided to go for a wander around the city. After about 4 hours she got bored and went back to her hotel.

She opened the door to find her a note – "Hello my Sunshine, I will not lose you to John. Game on. Love Jack" He had wrote his phone number underneath.

"Oh God," she said leaning against the door.


End file.
